Weather Mage
Weather Mage is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires possession of a book called "Begone with the Winds". These wizards change the climate to complement their spells. *'Additional Health:' +4 *'Additional Ether:' +6 (+1 per level for classes without base ether) *'Weapons:' Weather Mages weave magic through the usual broomsticks, staves and wands but they can also use bows, crossbows and handcannons. They can cast spells through both gems and scrolls. *'Job Traits:' Spellcasting (see Mage); Shroud – Weather Mages are immune to the element that the current weather boosts; Forecasting – Weather Mages can change the current weather even outside of battle at the cost of 1 ether. *'Battle Style:' Climatic – Weather Mages cast spells and make forecasts through gems. #SHIELD: Disaster – The weather mage conjures an extreme weather phenomenon that damages all enemies, based on the current weather. If there is currently no weather condition, the weather mage instead spends 1 ether to change the weather based on a chosen gem for the remainder of the battle, unless it is changed again (see Weather & Disasters). If no gem was chosen or all ether is depleted, nothing happens. #CRITICAL HIT/GREAT SPELL/GREAT FORECAST: The weather mage attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 10x 2 + Level 15 = 35 (elemental) damage) Optionally, the weather mage can spend 1 ether to change the weather based on the chosen gem for the following six rounds, unless it is changed again (see Weather & Disasters). #HIT/SPELL/FORECAST: The weather mage attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 10 + Level 15 = 25 (elemental) damage) Optionally, the weather mage can spend 1 ether to change the weather based on the chosen gem for the following three rounds, unless it is changed again (see Weather & Disasters). #MIST/POOR FORECAST: The weather mage spends 1 ether to envelop the battlefield into a mystic mist, temporarily negating all elemental immunities from all combatants until the end of the next round, making everyone take at least normal damage from all elements. Optionally, the weather mage can spend 1 ether to change the weather based on the chosen gem for the following round (see Weather & Disasters). If all ether is depleted, nothing happens. #DAMAGE/BAD FORECAST: The weather mage is struck by the opponent’s attack. Optionally, the weather mage wastes 1 ether forecasting a weather that does not happen. #SPECIAL DAMAGE/WEIRD FORECAST: The weather mage is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Optionally, the weather mage spends 1 ether forecasting but conjures an unintended weather disregarding the chosen gem for the following round. Weather & Disasters Forecast The Weather Mage can change the weather for future rounds with a gem in their possession. The duration of the forecast depends on the roll. The new forecast replaces any previous weather conditions. *'Breezy (Sapphire):' doubles wind-elemental damage, halves earth-elemental damage *'Bright (Diamond):' doubles light-elemental damage, halves darkness-elemental damage *'Cold (Opal):' doubles ice-elemental damage, halves wood-elemental damage *'Dim (Amethyst):' doubles darkness-elemental damage, halves light-elemental damage *'Dry (Garnet):' doubles earth-elemental damage, halves lightning-elemental damage *'Electrified (Topaz):' doubles lightning-elemental damage, halves water-elemental damage *'Hot (Ruby):' doubles fire-elemental damage, halves ice-elemental damage *'Humid (Aquamarine):' doubles water-elemental damage, halves fire-elemental damage *'Lush (Emerald):' doubles wood-elemental damage, halves wind-elemental damage Disaster The Weather Mage’s Shield-skill depends on the current weather condition. If there is no current weather condition or it is not one of the nine basic weather conditions, the Weather Mage will instead spend 1 ether to change the weather for the remainder of the battle based on the chosen gem, starting from the following round. *'Abyss (during a Dim weather):' Causes darkness-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the sealed-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Avalanche (during a Cold weather):' Causes ice-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the fragile-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Earthquake (during a Dry weather):' Causes earth-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the stunned-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Flood (during a Humid weather):' Causes water-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the slowed-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Inferno (during a Hot weather):' Causes fire-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the weakened-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Kudzu (during a Lush weather):' Causes wood-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the bound-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Sunflare (during a Bright weather):' Causes light-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the blinded-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Thunderstorm (during an Electrified weather):' Causes lightning-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the jinxed-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. *'Tornado (during a Breezy weather):' Causes wind-elemental damage with strength equal to the Weather Mage’s weapon power added to their level and the confused-effect to all opponents at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. Category:Job Classes